While it is believed that there are factors which both motivate and inhibit older adults in using formal services, it is not clear what those factors are. In this pilot study, investigators will attempt to answer the questions: What are the factors that motivate or inhibit African American older adults in their use of aging and health-related services? This is a qualitative study that involves working with the Faith Based Health Initiative to recruit older adults in African American churches to be trained as lay health advisors. Older adults will be interviewed to assess motivating and inhibiting factors related to service use. Based on that information, the model for implementing the Community Aging Advocates program will be developed. There is a growing body of literature dealing with innovative programs for older adults. Peer helpers are used to provide support for practical needs as well as education and support for older adults related to health, nutrition, loneliness, bereavement, nursing home care, and recovery from illness. The relationship between the informal care of peer helpers and the formal care of the health system is a major issue in the support of senior peer helpers. The pilot will be implemented in partnership with the EXPORT Community Outreach and Information Dissemination Core (COIDC), Lemington Eldercare Services, and the Allegheny County Area Agency on Aging. This pilot fits into the EXPORT Center area of inquiry because the specific focus is on a potential intervention at the individual, community and program service level; and the Lay Health Advisory model will be a primary area of training through the COIDC for community partners. It also emphasizes community partnership and collaboration to promote health and prevent disease.